Vi's Adventures
by Shadowtolight
Summary: When Vi, a regular, sharp tonged girl, finds out about the Sohma curse what will happen? Will a new romance form or will this tough girl still go by her motto "I don't need a man"? Maybe a KyoxOc not sure yet -Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Just a Normal Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway shape or form.**

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and turned it off before I snuggled back into the warmth of my bed. I stayed there for a few minutes before getting up to get ready for school. I put on my uniform that looked like a sailor suit, looked in the mirror and groaned.

"Already two months into the year and I still can't get over this stupid outfit."

I grabbed my brush and yanked it through the mess that was my hair. After taming my shoulder length black mane, I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs where the smell of bacon and eggs was coming from.

I saw my mom finishing up breakfast and grinned. "Morning mum."

She smiled at me and then went back to the food. "Good morning Vi. How did you sleep?"

I shrugged but answered when I remember she couldn't see me since she was focused on not burning the bacon. "Okay I guess." I went and helped her with the food. "How about you? Any new nightmares?"

She shook her head. "No. It was a peaceful night."

I grinned. "Good."

I made myself a plate of food and brought it over to the table. After I finished I got up, put my plate in the sink, and grabbed my stuff. "See ya mum. I'll be late since I have a meeting to go to after school."

"Okay. See ya later."

I kissed her cheek and ran out the door so I could get to school on time.

I made it to school with a few minutes to spare and grinned as I walked into my classroom. I sat down in my seat and churned to my friend sitting next to me.

"Morning Tohru."

She smiled. "Good morning Vi. How are you today?"

I smiled back. "So far so good. So how are those Sohma boys treating you? It better be good."

One thing you should know about me. I'm very protective of my friends. That's the reason why Uo and I get along.

Tohru's eyes went wide and she nodded vigorously. "Of course they are. They wouldn't try to do anything to me."

I narrowed my eyes but nodded. "If you say so but if they do anything to you Uo and I will teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

She nodded and then the teacher walked in.

~hey look a time skip!~

During lunch I sat with Tohru, Uo, Hana, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and Haru. I ate my bento in silence while I watched the Somah boys and Tohru. I didn't like those boys. They always were so secretive and wouldn't let anyone hug them. I mean who doesn't want to be hugged?

After lunch I headed back to class with everyone, saying good bye to Momiji and Haru when they got to their classroom, and went on with the rest of my day.

~unimportant school related stuff happens here~

After the last bell rang I headed to the press room where the newspaper club meeting was being held. Once everyone made it the meeting started.

The meeting went on as normal. Val, the president, went on and on about how we needed to get better stories or else the club would be shut down and Mindy, the printing director, talking about needing whatever supplies they needed this time and if anyone could donate she would really appreciate it. This went on for about an hour before we were finally released and I walked home.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. This is my first story so constructive criticism is welcome. I'll try to update weekly or every other week. Make sure to review.**


	2. On My Own

**A/N: The wonderful things you can do in study hall at school. Here's a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

I got home and saw a strange car in the drive way. I frowned and cautiously made my way to the front door. I put my ear against the door and heard nothing so I opened the door and walked in. "Mum. I'm home."

I got no answer and quietly made my way to the kitchen. On the stove was a pot of over cooked pasta. My frown deepened and I strained to hear even the slightest sound. When I still heard nothing I grabbed a nearby knife and held it like my dad showed me before he died.

I made my way to my mom's room. There was a good chance she was there sleeping. I knocked on the door and opened it when I didn't receive an answer. When I opened the door my eyes widened in shock.

My mom was tied to the bed and gagged with one of her socks. Her eyes widened when she saw me and she started to shake her head. I narrowed my eyes and went on alert as I scanned the area for the intruder. When I didn't see anything I ran over to my mom and took out the sock. After that I used the knife to cut the ropes and she hugged me. "You have to get out of here. I don't know when he'll be back."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not going anywhere without you."

My mom pushed me away and looked me in the eye. "Victoria Ann Johnson, get out of this house right now and run. Don't wait for me and don't come back."

I nodded, knowing she was being serious since she used my full name. She walked to the closet and rummaged inside for a moment before pulling out an object wrapped in fabric. "Use this only when you really need to. Now go."

I took the object and ran out of the house. I ran into the forest nearby and hid behind a tree so I could catch my breath. I heard some leaves rustle to my right and I gripped the knife that was still in my hand tightly. "Whoever you are, come out and show yourself."

I saw a head of brown hair come out of the bushes and my grip loosened on the knife when I realized who it was. "Tohru? What are you doing here?"

She eyed the knife warily as she answered. "I was about to go into town to buy some groceries since today's my day off."

I nodded. "Okay."

She smiled. "So what's going on?"

I frowned. "Nothing you need to worry about. I'll be fine."

I turned around and faced my house only to see it in flames. My eyes widened and I dropped everything that was in my hands. I fell to my knees and Tohru came running over.

"Oh my gosh! Vi are you okay?" She the turned to see what I was facing and her jaw dropped. "Is that…"

I nodded. "My house." I stood up and started grabbing everything that I dropped. I then turned to Tohru. "Get home and don't go into town. Who knows how far that fire will spread." I saw her nod and walk away.

After she was out of sight I walked farther into the woods, away from my house. I found a pretty sturdy tree and climbed up. I settled in a branch somewhat close to the ground and made myself comfortable. I then opened up the fabric-wrapped object and saw a gun.

I frowned and re-wrapped the gun before using the knife to hang it in the tree right above my head. I picked an apple that was close by and ate it before throwing the core to the ground. I looked through the leaves and saw that it was getting dark so I curled up the best I could and watched the sun set before falling asleep.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Remember to leave a review. It makes me happy.**


	3. The Woods

**A/N: So I think it's safe to say that I'll most likely be updating everyday. Good for you :D. Keep in mind Vi is probably 15 or 16 right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Scooby Doo, or Come Little Children**

(Vi's Dream 3rd POV)

An 11 year old Vi stood in the backyard with her father. She had a plastic dagger in her hand and was concentrating on what her father was telling her.

"Like this dad?" She had her arm in front of her chest with the dagger pointing outward.

Her father smiled. "Perfect, Vi."

Vi grinned at her father's praise.

"Alright. Now let's get back inside and hide that before your mother finds out."

Vi giggled and nodded. "Race ya." She started to run towards the house with her father at her heels.

They went inside the house and Vi went to go hide the dagger in her room before going back to the family room where her father was getting ready to watch tv. She sat down next to him and they started watching Scooby Doo.

The scene changed and now there was a 13 year old Vi standing by a hospital bed where her father was laying. Tears were streaming down her face as she held her father's cold hand in her own.

"Please don't leave me dad." She felt her father's free hand reach up and stroke her hair.

"I'll never fully leave you Vi. I'll always be in your heart and you'll always remember me when you practice with your dagger." They both grinned at that memory.

For Vi's 13th birthday, her father had given her a dagger much to her mom's disapproval.

Her grin faltered. "But what about all are Scooby Doo marathons and our weekly arcade trip?"

He gave her a gentle smile. "Never forget about those even if you can't do it at the moment. You can always give your children that opportunity."

Vi smiled at that thought. "Yeah. That's true. I bet they would love that."

Her father patted her head. "Why don't you go send your mom in."

She nodded and let go of her father's hand. "See ya dad." She kissed the top of his head and walked out of the room.

After sending her mom into the room she sat down in one of the chairs across from the door and started to hum to herself. Soon her humming turned into soft singing.

"Come little children I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little children the times come to play here in my garden of shadows."

Right then her mother came out of the room crying and Vi's eyes widened. "No."

Her mother walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry baby."

Vi shook her head as tears started forming in her eyes again. "No. No no no no no. He can't be gone."

She stood up and pushed her mother away so she could run into the room. There lying on the bed with his eyes close was her father. She let the tears flow freely as she knelled by the bed. She took in his appearance and knew her mother wasn't lying. Her father was dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

(Reality Vi's POV)

I woke up and gasped in shock. I didn't need to relive any of that. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. After that I looked up at the sky and saw it was nearly day break. Deciding it was best to get a move on, I took down my knife and gun and hopped out of the tree after grabbing another apple.

I started to walk farther into the woods glad that today was Saturday and I didn't have school. I needed to find a safe place to stay pretty close to town so I could get any supplies I needed later on. I munched on the apple as I started to sort through what I would need for the upcoming life ahead of me.

"Let's see. I'm going to need blankets, food, water, clothes, and a backpack." I threw away the apple core and tried to not feel sorry for myself.

After a few hours of walking I decided to stop and take a break since my feet were killing me. I sat down on a nearby tree stump and set down the few belongings that I had. I took of my shoes and started to massage my feet. Afterwards I put back on my shoes and stood up to stretch. I grabbed my things and went back to the horrible method of travel called walking.

When it was nearly dark I thought I smelt food. "I must be hungry since I'm now smelling nonexistent food." I laughed at my weakness but found myself following the smell.

A few minutes later I found a small wooden house and grinned thinking that I could maybe get something to eat and a warm bed to sleep in. I walked towards to door and knocked when it was within reach. The door opened and I groaned at who I saw.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! God, don't you just hate those things? Anyways hope you enjoyed and anyone who can guess who opened the door gets a prize. Remember to review.**


	4. Shigure's House

**A/N: New chappie! Kudos to Extended Experience for guessing who opened the door correctly. Here's your waffle (^.^) #. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

The door opened and I groaned at who I saw. "Oh great it's you."

Standing at the door was Kyo in all his red headed glory. "What do you want?" He didn't sound happy to see me.

Right then Tohru came up and Kyo moved out of the way. "Oh, hi Vi. I didn't expect to see you here."

I gave her a small smile. "I didn't expect to be here either. Unfortunately fate is a bitch and loves to screw with me."

Tohru gave a nervous laugh and then gasped. "Oh my! Where are my manners? Did you want to come in?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Is there food?" She nodded and I grinned. "Why not."

She stepped aside and I walked in. I looked around and spotted Yuki sitting at the table along with Kyo and another strange man. I waved at them and raised an eyebrow at Tohru. "You're living with three guys all by yourself? What goes on in that head of yours?"

Tohru shrugged. "It was either this or live with grandfather, auntie, uncle, and my cousin."

I nodded. "Makes sense. Your cousin is a bitch. Now I heard there was food."

Tohru nodded and walked over to the table with me following. We both sat down and everyone started to eat.

The food was delicious. "Who made this?" Tohru raised her hand shyly and I grinned. "This is amazing Tohru. Thank you."

She smiled. "It's no problem really."

After dinner I looked out the window and frowned at how dark it was. _I guess its time to head out unless… _"Hey Tohru do you think I could stay over for the night?"

She looked to the strange man who I found out was called Shigure and he smiled.

"I would be happy to have another beautiful flower under my roof."

Yuki and Kyo went to go hit him, but I was faster and I punched him on the head. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again you pervert!" I saw Tohru sweat drop and inwardly laughed. After that little incident I turned to Tohru. "I'm guessing I'm bunking with you."

She nodded and smiled. "Come on Vi. I'll show you my room."

I nodded and followed her up the stairs to her room. Once we were in her room I sat on her bed and stretched. "So how have you been?"

She frowned at my question. "Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?"

I shook my head. "Rather not. You couldn't handle it."

She groaned. "Vi, you're going to have to tell someone. I saw your house go up in flames! Do you even have a place to stay?"

I shook my head. "I slept in a tree last night and I don't have to tell anyone. It's not like I have any family left. My mom was an only child and my dad's family disowned him so I can't go to them. Hell even my grandparents are dead. It doesn't matter though. I'll be fine on my own."

Tohru sat down next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "What about food, clothes and other supplies?"

I shrugged. "I can get food from the forest and I can always snag something from stores. You know how I am."

She shook her head. "No friend of mine is going to become a thief."

I glared at her. "Then what do you suppose I do? I already told you I have nowhere to go."

She flinched a little at my harsh tone. "You could always stay with me."

I shook my head. "There is no way in hell that I am staying with that pervert or orange top." I inwardly grinned at the nickname Uo had given Kyo.

Tohru gave me puppy eyes and I looked away. "Please Vi. I don't want you to get hurt out there."

I tried not to look at her but gave in. "Fine, but you have to ask the pervert. I'm not going anywhere near him."

Tohru quickly nodded. "Okay. I'll go ask him right now." She ran out of the room and I groaned.

"God damn it." I laid back on the bed and threw an arm over my eyes. I really didn't want to stay but I knew that Tohru would bring it up at school and there would be hell to pay.

She came back a few minutes later and I looked up at her. "So what did he say?"

She grinned like a mad man. "He said yes, but on one condition."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"You have to do help me with the house work." Her smile faltered as I groaned.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing any type of maid costume." I saw her nod and sit down next to me.

"We should probably get to sleep. I'll take you out shopping tomorrow since Shigure gave me some money."

I nodded and scooted over so that Tohru would have enough room to lay down. She laid down next to me and we both fell asleep afterwards.

**A/N: I know. Tohru was a little ooc but she was supposed to. How else was I supposed to get Vi to stay. Anyways hope you enjoyed and I'll try to post tomorrow. Remember to review.**


	5. Shopping

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I'm happy to report that I have a new chapter for you. I don't know what they eat in Japan so I'm going with food from America like pancakes and bacon. Don't judge.**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

I woke up to the blinding sun in my eyes and groaned. I felt Tohru stir next to me and decided to get up. I got out of the bed and stretched as Tohru sat up.

She looked over to me and I smiled. "Morning Tohru. How'd you sleep?"

She smiled back. "Great. How about you?"

I nodded. "Okay I guess. Beats sleeping in a tree by a long shot." I laughed at that and she frowned.

She got out of bed and grabbed some clothes before heading to the door. "I'm going to go take a bath."

I nodded. "Okay. What should I do?"

"Why don't you start on breakfast. I'll be down to help you soon." She walked out of the room and to the bathroom.

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. I pulled out ingredients for pancakes and started to make them along with some eggs and bacon. As I was finishing up the pancakes I saw Kyo come down and go into the fridge for milk. He pulled out the carton and started to drink from it. I ran over and took it away from him fuming.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" He looked pissed but I didn't care.

"Do you even know what a cup is? It's this thing that you pour drinks into instead of drinking from the carton. Why don't you try using one?" I grabbed a cup out of a cupboard and poured some milk into it. "Here."

He took the cup and drank the milk all the while glaring at me. I just ignored him and put the milk away before going back to the food.

Tohru came down a few minutes later all dressed and nice looking. "Good morning Kyo."

Kyo ignored her and walked out of the kitchen. Tohru frowned and looked at me. "What happened to Kyo?"

I laughed. "Orange top's just mad because I made him drink from a cup."

She nodded and helped me finish up breakfast. We soon finished and set up the table.

Yuki and Shigure came downstairs and sat at the table along with Kyo.

Shigure grinned when he saw the food. "So which one of my lovely flowers cooked this magnificent meal."

I glared at him. "Me. And what did I say about calling me that?"

His smile faltered and he laughed nervously. "Oh. Well thank you for the meal."

After that we ate in silence. I quickly finished my food and took my dishes to the sink. "Hey Tohru. When did you want to head out to the mall?"

"After I finish eating." I nodded and went to look around the house a bit before we left.

I saw a bookshelf and grinned. I walked over and started scanning the books. I found a book that piqued my interest and pulled it off the shelf. I started to read it and found out quickly that it was not my type of book. I looked at the author of the book and groaned. _Go figures. The pervert wrote it. _I put the book back and noted to never read a book from the shelf again.

Tohru came over and looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

We headed out and walked to the bus stop. Once there we waited for the bus.

I looked at Tohru as we waited. "Did you ever read any of the books from the bookshelf?"

She shook her head. "No. Why?"

I shrugged. "Just don't. That's all I have to say."

Right then the bus came. We boarded the bus and paid before taking our seats. We talked for a little bit while we waited for our stop.

Once we got to the mall Tohru dragged me to one of her favorite stores and I inwardly sighed. She picked out a few dresses for me to try on and I winced. I hated dresses. I tried them on just for her but didn't get any of them.

After what seemed like years we left the store and before she could drag me to another shop, I ran to my favorite store and started taking clothes off the racks to try on. I tried them on and grinned at the look of them. They were so much better than dresses.

Tohru used the money to buy me a few outfits and I hugged her. "Thanks Tohru."

She smiled. "No problem. Now let's get home its almost time for lunch."

My eyes widened. "We spent that much time here?"

She nodded and we both ran back to the house. Little did I know that that would be a bad idea.

**A/N: Sorry I know it was a bit rushed but what did you think? I'm thinking about having Vi find out about the curse next chapter. Tell me what you think. I always take your reviews into account. Remember to review.**


	6. A Curse?

**A/N: Hello again. Here's your next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

When we got back to the house, Tohru ran into the kitchen to get started on lunch while I went into the room I share with her to put away my new clothes. After I was done with that I left the room to go help Tohru with lunch. I saw Kyo along the way and gave him a small wave. I went to walk past him when I tripped on the edge of the carpet. I fell on to Kyo and there was a puff of smoke.

I coughed and tried to fan the smoke away. "The fuck is this?"

I looked around for Kyo when the smoke cleared but didn't see him. I got up and turned to walk away when I spotted an orange cat on a pile of Kyo's clothes. "Aw. What are you doing here cutie?" I picked it up and took it to the kitchen to show Tohru.

I saw Tohru finish lunch when I walked into the kitchen. "Look at what I found Tohru. Isn't it cute?"

She turned around to look at what I was talking about and paled when she saw the cat. "Where did you find him?"

I frowned. "I found him on my way to the kitchen. I tripped and thought I fell onto Kyo but then there was a puff of smoke and I saw this cutie just sitting there."

She nodded slowly. "Oh. Well why don't you let him go and help me set up the table."

I shook my head and held the cat closer. "No. I'm keeping him. Why would I let him out into the forest? It's dangerous out there." The cat scratched my arm and struggled in my grip. I fought top hold on but ended up letting go. The cat dashed away and I ran after it. "Wait kitty!"

I saw it run into Kyo's room and followed it in. I saw another puff of smoke and then there was a naked Kyo. I quickly turned around and covered my eyes. "Get some clothes on you nasty ass! And where'd my cat go?"

"Don't know what cat you're talking about." I heard some drawers being opened and closed as he answered.

I started to grow irritated. "You know what cat I'm talking about. It had orange fur just like… your hair." He touched my shoulder do I took that as a sign that I could look. I turned around and stared at him. "What the fuck is going on?" He frowned and I heard footsteps coming toward us. Soon Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru were all in the room and I just stared at them. "Is someone going to talk or am I going to be left without an answer? Cause if it's the later, I'll just pack up all my stuff and leave before things get too crazy."

I started to back away slowly when Tohru ran over. "Wait! Don't leave, Vi."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Then someone needs to answer my question. What the fuck is going on here? Why is it that I saw Kyo, then an orange cat, and then another Kyo?"

I saw Tohru grimace and look over at the boys. "Well, Shigure?"

Shigure sighed and then looked at me. "You see, some of the Sohma's are cursed with the Chinese zodiac. When one of them is hugged by the opposite gender or are under a great amount of stress, they change forms. The only downfall is that when we change back we're naked."

My eyes widened and I leaned against a nearby wall. "Okay. Let me get this straight. Ya'll are cursed and you change into animals." Everyone nodded and I groaned. "I think the most embarrassing part about this is that I called Kyo cute on a few occasions."

Tohru giggled at that. "Yes. That was so not Vi."

I laughed. "Well I've had enough weird for the day. I think I'm going to go take a walk through the forest to cope with all this. Don't expect me for dinner."

Tohru nodded and I walked out of the house. I walked for a few minutes and then found a really tall tree. I decided to climb it just for fun. I pulled myself up on to a low branch and then started to climb higher.

After a few minutes I reached the top and grinned at the feeling. I loved high places and the feeling it brings to be high up. I laughed into the air and moved a few leaves out of my hair. I climbed back down after a few minutes and continued my trek through the forest.

**A/N: I know. The way she found out sucked but I couldn't think of any other way. Anyways, remember to review. They make me happy.**


	7. Memories

**A/N: So I'm not proud of my last chapter at all. I'm sorry to all of my fans that had to read that mess so as an apology I'm going to try and post two chapters either today or tomorrow. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

It was getting dark so I decided to head back to the house. I turned around and started to walk back. After about an hour of walking, I saw the house and started to slow down. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face them yet. I looked around and spotted the window to my room and saw that it was pretty close to a climbable tree. I stayed in the shadows as I walked toward the tree because I didn't want anyone to see me.

When I got to the tree, I hopped on to a branch and started climbing until I hit a branch level with the window. With skill honed from many nights of sneaking out I opened the window and hoped that no one heard it. I climbed into the room and grinned as I lay down on the bed. I closed my eyes and let myself sink into the darkest corners of my mind.

My eyes snapped open when I heard the door start to open. I sat up and watched as Tohru walked into the room. She noticed the open window and walked over to close it.

"Now why would you do that Tohru? The breeze feels nice." I giggled as she jumped at least three feet in the air.

She turned to face me and her eyes went wide. "How did you get in here without anyone noticing?"

I rolled my eyes at her obliviousness. "I climbed through the window Tohru. What else would I have done?"

She sweat dropped. "Right. Anyways, I left some food for you in the fridge."

I nodded and laid down again. "Thanks Tohru. I'll make sure to eat it before I go to bed."

I heard her leave the room and went back to my memories.

(Vi's memories 3rd POV)

A 13 year old Vi was running a night through the forest. She had a grin on her face and was laughing through it all. "This is awesome!"

She stopped in front of a tall tree and started to climb it. Once she reached the top she laughed again. She looked around and spotted another tree within jumping distance. She readied herself and then started running. When she hit the edge of the branch, she jumped and landed on the other tree.

She continued to do this for some time until her phone alarm went off. She stopped and sighed. "Time to go home."

She climbed down the tree and ran back home where she climbed another tree and jumped through her opened window. She landed feet first on the floor and close the window. She changed into some pajamas and got into bed before falling asleep.

Now a 14 year old Vi was in the city jumping from building to building. She made sure no one saw her before she jumped off the building she was on and grabbed on to a nearby pole. She swung on it for a minute before letting go and doing three flips before landing on her feet.

She looked over her shoulder and laughed at her friend, Jasmine's, shocked expression. "God. I'm going to miss this. I can't believe that I have to move to Japan with mum."

Jasmine nodded. "I'm gonna miss you Vi. Make sure that you set some new records there."

She nodded and grinned. "What else would I be doing? It takes a lot of practice to be a free runner. My mum's gonna hate it but who cares? I have my own life."

Jasmine grinned. "Dear lord. Japan better be ready."

Vi laughed. "You know it. Now I better get home and get packed before mum figures where I've been." She hugged Jasmine before Grabbing on to a ladder. "Tell the people at school to not miss me too much."

Jasmine laughed as Vi climbed up the ladder and became out of sight.

Vi ran and jumped from building to building until she hit her house. She climbed through the window and started to pack up all her things before her mum became impatient.

(Reality Vi's POV)

I chuckled to myself as I remembered my life before moving to Japan. I was the best free runner in my town and mum hated it almost as much as the fact that dad taught me how to handle knives.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to grab the food that Tohru made for me. I saw Yuki and Tohru studying in the living room and Shigure in his office but I didn't see Kyo anywhere. I shrugged it off and grabbed the food from the fridge before heading back upstairs. I sat on the bed and ate the food before getting changed into some pajamas and going to bed.

**A/N: I decided to go with Latvia-lovi's idea and made Vi American. She moved to Japan when she was 14 so she's been in Japan for about 1 to 2 years. I hope you liked this chapter better than the last. Remember to review.**


	8. Old Friend

**A/N: Told you I would put up two chapters. :D Anyways hope you enjoy your apology chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

I woke up to a frantic Tohru and almost laughed. "Tohru calm down. I'm up don't worry." I had trouble keeping the laughter from my voice as I talked.

I got up and started getting ready for school. After that I went downstairs and helped Tohru finish up breakfast. The boys came down seconds after breakfast was finished and we all dug in.

Afterwards, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and I all started walking to school. We got to school and walked to the classroom where we met up with Uo and Hana.

We all sat at our desks and talked while we waited for the teacher to come. While we were waiting a girl that I haven't seen before came in. She had wavy orange hair that came to her shoulders and forest green eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a green sweater with green converses. I thought that I've seen her before but shook it off knowing that I wouldn't know anyone from here.

I turned my attention back to Tohru and everyone as the girl walked to the back of the class and sat down. I decided to talk to her later and then the teacher walked in.

~No one cares about school related stuff~

At lunch I walked up to the girl and smiled. "Hi. Are you new here?"

The girl looked at me and her eyes held recognition. "Um yeah. I just moved here from America looking for a friend. My name's Jasmine Cooper. What's your name?"

I blinked and then tilted my head to the side. "Jasmine? Is that really you?" Jasmine nodded and I grinned. "What happened to your hair? It's shorter and… orange."

She laughed. "I cut it and colored it when you left. I felt like changing a bit. So how have you been Vi? Still up in the sky?"

I giggled and nodded. "Somewhat. I've taken to climbing trees in my spare time. What about you? What's it been like without me?"

She groaned. "It's so boring. There's no one to film anymore. Did you know that after you left everyone at school mellowed out and stopped being all crazy? It was horrible."

I gasped. "No way! Dude what happened to the world?"

Jasmine smiled. "You left. That's what happened chica."

I nodded and sat down next to her. "They need a free runner there. I get it. Too bad that I left."

She nodded and leaned back on her elbows. "So how has life been here in Japan? I bet it's be en better than America."

I shook my head. "My house burned down and there's a good chance my mum's dead." I shrugged. "Been living with three guys and this chick for the past two days."

Jasmine gasped. "Aw. Not April. That sucks ass."

I nodded and sighed. "Yep. Hey we should totally go for a run some time. It would be awesome."

She grinned. "I'll bring my camera."

I laughed. "When did you not bring your camera?"

She frowned in thought. "I don't know. Not the point though. So where did you want to meet up and when?"

I shrugged. "Don't know." I took out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote down my phone number and gave it to her. "Here's my number. Text me so I can have your number and then we can talk later."

She grinned and took the paper. "Okay slut."

She texted me and my phone went off. I saved her number and then put my phone away.

I turned to face her. "Alright. Now that that's done what did you want to do?"

She smirked. "How's about I meet those friends of yours."

I grinned devilishly. "Sound perfect my friend. Let's go give some people a heart attack."

We got up and I led her to my friends. I sat down next to Tohru and Jasmine sat down on my lap.

"Jasmine, get the fuck off me before I beat you." I pushed her off of me and she fell on her face. I laughed and everyone stared at us.

"Vi, who's this?" Tohru tilted her head to the side as she looked at me.

I helped Jasmine up and then turned to Tohru. "Oh. This is Jasmine. She's a friend from my home town."

Jasmine frowned. "Girl please. I was more than just a friend to you. We were practically sisters."

I nodded. "Yeah yeah. Calm yourself chica."

The boys eyed her warily and I inwardly laughed at their levels of uncomfort.

We talked for a while and everyone seemed to take a liking to Jasmine. Soon the bell rang and we all walked back to class.

~Hey look. Doesn't school seem to go by fast?~

I walked home with Kyo and Yuki since Tohru had to work. As we were walking, my phone went off and I saw it was Jasmine. I grinned and read her text.

**Hey r u up for running tomorrow?**

My face almost split in half after I read it. I replied as the boys stared at me.

**Sure. Where do u want 2 meet?**

I got her response a few minutes later as I was sitting on my bed doing my homework.

**How about after school at the shopping center.**

I laughed at her choice of location.

**Sounds good. Now leave me alone I'm doing my homework.**

I didn't get a reply so I went back to my homework.

**A/N: So I brought back Jasmine. You're welcome Extended Experience for that. Hoped you guys liked the chapter. If I get enough reviews I'll try to post a couple chapters tomorrow.**


	9. Free Running Part 1

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

After I finished my homework, I decided to go through my new clothes to find something to change into after school. I looked through them and chose a blood red tight fitting tank top with black spandex shorts and my new fingerless gloves. I put them on and put my homework and books into my backpack.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a snack before heading back into the front room. I saw Tohru there and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?"

She must have not noticed me because she jumped. "Oh, Vi. I didn't notice you there. I'm just doing some homework."

I nodded. "Need any help?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm all good."

I smiled. "Okay. I'm going to go out for run. Tell the boys for me please."

She nodded. "Okay. Be safe."

My smile widened. "Thanks Ru. I'll be back before dinner."

I got up and walked out of the house. I walked through the forest for a little bit until I hit a group of abandoned buildings. I grinned and climbed up the side of one of the buildings. When I reached the top, I looked around to find where I wanted to go and spotted a pole not to far away.

I started running and jumped at the last second. I grabbed onto the pole and climbed to the top before pushing myself off and doing two flips. As I was reaching the next building I rolled up into a ball. When I hit the roof I rolled instead of stopping and popped up onto my feet.

I kept at this. Jumping from roofs and climbing up poles. When I was just about done, I jumped from the middle of the roof I was on and landed on my hands at the edge. I stayed there for a minute before pushing off and doing about five flips before landing on my feet.

I laughed and started walking back to the house. I got back and saw that Tohru had just started on dinner. "Hey Tohru. I'm just gonna take a quick shower and then I'll help you with dinner." I saw her nod as I walked up to my room.

I grabbed a change of clothes and walked over to the bathroom. I bumped into Kyo along the way and his eyes went wide when he saw what I was wearing.

"The hell are you wearing?" He gestured to my clothes and I smirked.

"Running clothes. Do you have a problem with it or are you too busy staring?" His face turned red at my question and I had issues controlling my laughter.

"I'm not staring."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm not interested anyway. Now If you'll move out of the way."

He frowned but moved out of my way. I gave him a small smile and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I took a quick shower and got dressed before going down to the kitchen to help Tohru. We finished making dinner and set up the table. The boys came down and Kyo quickly averted his gaze when he saw me. I rolled my eyes and started to eat my food.

After dinner I washed my running clothes and put them in my backpack. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling while Tohru took a quick shower. She soon came in with her hair dripping wet and in her pajamas.

I looked over at her and smiled. "So, you think you did well on the homework?"

She nodded. "Yep. Hey can you come to the movies with us tomorrow? We're going after school."

I shook my head. "Sorry. I can't. Jasmine and I have plans after school."

She gave me an understanding smile and sat down on her bed. "That's fine. What are you guys going to do?"

I grinned. "We're going to the shopping center. She probably wanted my opinion on clothes."

She nodded. "That sounds fun. We should get to bed. It's getting late."

I nodded and laid back down, pulling the blankets up. "Night Tohru.'

"Night Vi."

(The next morning)

The day went by in a blur. I remembered waking up and then after that all I could think about was what I was going to do after school. Jasmine and I talked about a little before school and at lunch, but not in much detail.

Finally the last bell rang and I ran to the bathroom to change before meeting up with Jasmine at the front of the school.

She looked at me and held up her camera. "You ready to go?"

I nodded and grinned. "Yep. Let's go."

We walked to the shopping center that was a few minutes away. We stopped at the front of the center and Jasmine turned on her camera.

"Alright. This is White Frost signing on again. I'm here with the great Flying Robin who has been gone fore two years. Now she's back and ready to fly again. This time in Japan. Any words my dear friend?" Jasmine made her small little speech in English and I rolled my eyes.

"Sup peoples. Nice to see all of you again. Hope you know that I miss all of you and I hope you guys are doing okay. So now that all of that is over lets get to the real stuff."

**A/N: Cliffy! Yep I'm evil. Hope you guys liked the chapter and there's a good chance that I'll post anther tonight. Remember to review.**


	10. Free Running Part 2

**A/N: Hey look! It's a new chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

_Recap_

"Sup peoples. Nice to see all of you again. Hope you know that I miss all of you and I hope you guys are doing okay. So now that all of that is over lets get to the real stuff."

_Now_

I flashed the camera a peace sign before climbing up a ladder that was on the side of the building we were by. Jasmine followed my movements with the camera and gave me a thumbs up when she was ready for me to go. I nodded and took off running.

I jumped from the building and rolled on to the next. I jumped up and kept running. I saw Jasmine running to keep up with me so she could get it all on film.

I jumped and caught a sign pole hanging from a pizza place. A few people gasped and I laughed as I swung and let go of the pole. I landed feet first and yelled a few apologies over my shoulder as I kept going.

I spotted and empty bench right below a tree and threw a smirk at Jasmine and the camera. I saw Jasmine narrow her eyes at me as I used the bench as a leg up and swung into the tree.

I hopped from branch to branch and tree to tree before landing on another building. I heard jasmine shout a few obscenities at me for the tree stunt.

I saw a construction zone up ahead and knew immediately what I was going to do next. I jumped up into the air and did a couple of flips before landing on the ground and stopping for Jasmine to catch up.

"Please don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing." She was panting and I laughed.

"You know me too well Frost. Get ready for some real action." I winked at the camera and jumped over the barricade with Jasmine. She sighed as I took off running.

I hauled myself up on to and hanging support beam and jumped on another one. I jumped on to another beam before I decided I was high enough. I ran to the edge and did a cartwheel off of the beam and on to another. This gave me the set up I needed to do a handstand on the edge of the new beam. I tried to push off. But my hand slipped and I fell.

I hit the ground hard and the air was knocked out of my lungs. Jasmine ran over to me and started yelling at me, but I couldn't hear her. Soon after my vision went black.

**A/N: And that's it folks. Naw just kidding. Don't hate me for what I did though.**

I woke up in the hospital and looked around. Jasmine was curled up on a chair by my bed sleeping. I groaned when I saw the IV in my arm. That seemed to wake her up because she jumped from the chair and ran over to me.

"Oh my God! Vi are you okay? You fell from like three stories." She seemed like she was about to break any second so I carefully placed my hand on her arm.

"I'll be fine Jasmine. Don't worry. So what are the damages?" I asked the question so casually that Jasmine that said girl slapped her arm.

"Don't be so casual about it. You could have died." I rolled my eyes but before I could say something she answered my question. "You have a broken arm and a concussion but that's it."

I nodded. "Sounds about right with the type of fall it was."

I heard shouting from the hallway and knew exactly who it was. I was right of course when Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Uo and Hana burst into the room.

Kyo was glaring and I knew he was going to start shouting at me if I didn't stop him.

"Before you even think about opening your mouth, remember that I can still get out of this bed and beat your ass Kyo." I glared at him as I said that. He glared right back but didn't say anything and I smiled. "Sorry for the scare everyone. I'm fine and I should be out by tonight if I can get my way."

Jasmine shook her head. "Oh no. You're not getting out that easy. You better bet that I will chain you to this bed if you even try."

I groaned. "You're no fun."

Tohru came over and I saw that she had been crying. "Are you sure you're okay Vi? We didn't get all the details but it seemed like you got hurt really bad."

I laughed. "This is nothing. Even Jasmine can vouch for me."

Said girl rolled her eyes. "And it wasn't pretty to see either. I still have it on my camera."

I gasped. "No way! Dude that's awesome. We could have a day where we just watch all my fails."

Jasmine gagged. "I'll pass."

I rolled my eyes. "Weak ass."

Kyo walked over and I could tell he was fuming. "What the hell were you doing?!"

I shrugged. "My normal stuff. I just became careless and decided to try it out in a different environment."

He was about to say something else when Yuki hit him on the head, effectively silencing him. "I'm terribly sorry for Kyo. I hope you know that we were just worried about you Ms. Johnson."

I gave Yuki a small smile. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

Tohru gave me a weak smile. "Let's just hope it doesn't happen again."

I shrugged. "You never know."

Jasmine laughed at that and all of us ended up just talking for the rest of visiting hours.

**A/N: Okay. This is the real end of the chapter and holy crap! I made it over a thousand words! New achievement! I hope you guys don't hate me for what I did to Vi. Remember to review and you might get 2 chapters tomorrow.**


	11. Skipping School

**A/N: New chapter yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

It's been three weeks since the running incident and I just got out of the hospital a few days ago. The only other person who actually knows what happened that day is Jasmine and I intend to keep it that way. I don't need anyone worrying about me.

Right now I was sitting on the couch watching tv. The doctors said to take it easy for a couple days because my concussion wasn't fully healed so I decided to not go to school today.

I sighed and turned off the tv since nothing good was on and stood up to stretch. Right then Jasmine walked in and I raise an eyebrow. "Since when did you know where I lived?"

She rolled her eyes. "Since I asked Tohru. She's a real nice girl by the way. I decided to skip the rest of school to be with you since I knew you would be bored out of your mind."

I frowned. "No shit. I can't run for God only knows how long because of this damn cast and concussion. Then its gonna take forever and a day to get my strength back up." I sat down and groaned. "My life sucks."

Jasmine nodded and sat down next to me. "Yep though you could try filming me. I know everyone would like to see my face on camera again."

I scoffed. "Sure."

She laughed and gently smacked my good arm. "Just because I'm not as good as you doesn't mean I don't have fans. People actually like me."

I giggled. "I'm just messing with you. Jeez. I know people like Frost. Just not as much as Robin."

She smiled. "I know. That's because I don't go off and do stupid shit that lands me in the hospital for three weeks."

I frowned. "No need to keep reminding me about my condition. The cast reminds me enough."

She sighed. "Sorry. Well I left school around lunch, went out to eat, and then walked over here so everyone else should be back in about two hours. What do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "Shopping?"

She grinned. "Of course milady. I would be very grateful to get some new clothes."

I giggled and stood up. "Then let's go. Hope you have money cause I don't."

She sighed and stood up. "Fine then. Make me spend my money on clothes for me."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Cause its not like that makes sense at all."

She laughed. "You know me so well."

We walked out of the house and to the mall. We ran over to our favorite shop and Jasmine started trying on clothes left and right. She decided on a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt with icy blue snowflakes scattered around it.

We then walked over to the food court where we got some ice cream and hot dogs. We ate those as we walked backed to Shigure's and I decided then that I would not be walking for the rest of the day.

We were greeted by a frantic Tohru, indifferent Yuki, and angry Kyo when we walked in through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kyo yelled when he saw me.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm yourself orange top. No need to get your panties in a bunch. We went out shopping." Jasmine nearly choked on the bite of hot dog that she was eating when I said that.

She coughed out a laugh and then finished her bite of food before speaking. "Dude. That was perfect."

Kyo's face was getting red and I patted his head as I past him. "Don't worry, honey bunches. I'm fine and if you need me I'll be in my room with Jasmine."

Jasmine ran after me as I quickly went to my room to escape all the crazy people. Excluding Jasmine of course since I indirectly told her to come to my room.

We spent the rest of the day talking and playing card games. We were in an intense game of poker when Tohru came in with two plates of food.

"I brought you two some dinner since you didn't come down." She set the plates down on the nightstand and left the room.

I set down my cards along with Jasmine and laughed. "I win! Take that Frost. Now pay up."

Said girl groaned and gave me ten dollars. "This is the last time I'm playing poker with you. I swear you're cheating."

I shook my head as I tried to calm down my laughter. "You said that two years ago when we played and yet here you are playing against me again. Déjà vu."

We grabbed our plates and quickly ate before going downstairs. I waved to everyone in the front room before going outside with Jasmine. We sat on the porch and looked at the stars for a while.

Jasmine yawned and stood up. "I should get back home before mum worries herself over me."

I nodded. "M'kay. See you whenever."

She waved and started walking away. I stood up and walked back to my room to get ready for bed. I curled up under my blankets and fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Remember to review.**


	12. Another Friend and Feelings Revealed

**A/N: Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

I woke up to the sound of fighting and groaned. I got out of bed and walked downstairs where Kyo and Yuki were at it again.

"Will you two shut up?! I'm tired of all your stupid fights. Grow up or get out." I glared at the boys and Tohru sweat dropped from her spot in the kitchen.

Yuki apologized but Kyo just stood there and glared back at me. "And who said that you could tell me what to do?!"

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "I did. You don't want to mess with me, honey. I'll rip your spine out of your neck and shove it down your throat."

He gulped and I let him go. "Really. I don't think you have it in you to do such a thing. You're just a girl."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Look sugar. I may just be a girl, but you forgot that I was trained with a dagger since I was ten. I could put you through so much torture you would be begging for death to welcome you into its cold embrace. Now I have sleep to catch up on. See ya."

I skipped back upstairs leaving behind a stunned Yuki and Tohru along with a frightened Kyo. I laid back in bed and let myself fall back asleep for a few hours.

I woke up again to the sweet sound of silence and grinned. I got out of bed and made myself a late breakfast before going outside and enjoying nature. I heard some leaves rustling and went on to alert. I stood up and started backing away from the edge of the porch when I heard someone speak.

"Don't leave now sweetie. I didn't get my hug." A boy with shaggy brown hair jumped out of a tree and I immediately relaxed.

"Holy shit James. You scared me." I grinned at him and walked over. I punched him in the arm and then hugged him. "How have you been? I haven't seen you around school."

He shrugged. "I decided to not go to school since Jasmine's already there."

I frowned. "Dude you better get your ass in school before I drag it there."

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Jazz showed me the video. Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes at his failed attempt to change the subject. "I'm fine. So how has your career been doing? Any more fans mister Rocket?"

He laughed. "Yeah. I got a couple new ones. I know Jazz got more too."

I nodded. "Come on in. No ones home at the moment."

We walked inside and sat down on the couch. We ended up talking for about four hours before everyone got home. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru all stared at him while Jasmine walked over and sat down.

"So you finally decided to show your face to her again? I mean it's been two years since she broke up with you." Jasmine laughed at James' red face.

I rolled my eyes and smacked her arm. "Shut up chica. That's a book that should remained closed for the rest of eternity."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Kyo's faced took on an unhealthy shade of red and then he exploded. "Who the hell is he and why is he here?! I've had enough of all these strange people coming into the house!"

I gave him a half oval stare that seemed to unnerve him and spoke slowly. "This is my friend and Jasmine's twin brother James. Do you have a problem?"

He frowned. "Hell yes I have a problem! I'm tired of coming home and seeing strange people in my house!"

I smirked. "Is little Kyo jealous that other people are getting more attention than him? Sorry orange top, but my older friends come first. You're just going to have to wait in line for my affections." He was at a loss for words so I kept talking. "I mean we could always have some one on one time at night. I bet you would like that."

He turned red and Jasmine laughed. "Alright, you've tortured him enough. He told me what you said this morning and I think that its time to give the boy some room to breathe."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Looks like it's your lucky day, sugar. It's not everyday that Jasmine will come to someone's rescue."

Kyo glared at me and walked away. Yuki had sat down at the table and Tohru had gone to make some snacks while I was teasing the cat. I looked at the twins and grinned.

"It feels nice to be able to tease someone again." I leaned back against the sofa and laughed.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm scared to think what you've been like for the last two years."

I gave him an evil grin. "Worse than what I was like when I was dating you."

He frowned and looked in the direction that Kyo had gone. "I feel bad for the poor kid."

I shrugged. "It's his reactions that are funny."

(Kyo's POV)

I sat on the roof and tried to calm down my blush. That girl was going to be the death of me and I'm only 15. "Dear lord. That girl has no idea what she does to me."

I laid down and looked up at the sky. I knew that I had strong feelings for her, but I also knew she didn't feel the same. I was always going to be ignored since I was the cat. Always the outcast. Always hated. And yet I couldn't help but give her my heart.

I sighed and decided to just stay on the roof until Tohru called for dinner.

**A/N: Poor Kyo. Well hope you enjoyed and remember to review.**


	13. Love is in the Air

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys but my geometry teacher sucks and assigned us a bunch of homework so I was stuck doing that. Anyways I am sad to say that I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter and I was wondering if you guys didn't like it. I'm going to stop rambling and just give you the chapter now. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket.**

I walked into the classroom and everyone stared at me like I was an alien from Mars. I waved shyly and sat down next to Tohru like always.

"Are you alright Vi?" Tohru, being the kind soul that she is, was worried about me and I gave her a small smile.

"I'll be okay if that's what your wondering. Just feels weird to be back after all this time." I laid my head down on the desk and closed my eyes, waiting for the teacher to come in.

My wish was soon fulfilled as the teacher came into the room and everyone's attention turned to her instead of me.

~Look! It's a unicorn. Aw. We just wasted all that time. Stupid unicorn~

During lunch I looked around for Jasmine and spotted her sitting by the fountain. I walked over and sat next to her. She smiled at me and we ate our lunches in silence until James walked up. I grinned and punched him in the shoulder.

"Look at who grew enough balls to come to school." He playfully glared at me and sat down.

"Yeah. He decided to after you threatened him." Jasmine laughed as James actually glared at her.

"No need to tell her Jazz." He took out his lunch and started to eat it.

Jasmine ruffled his hair and smiled. "That's what older sisters are supposed to do."

I smiled at that and continued eating. "So, Jasmine was saying that since I can't run I could film you two. Would you be game Rocket?"

James nodded. "Yeah. Maybe Frost and Rocket could do a tag team. Sound good Jazz?"

She grinned and nodded. "Haven't done one in forever. Of course I would want to."

I grinned. "Alright. So when do you guys want to meet up?"

"How about on Saturday at one in the shopping center?" The twins spoke at the same time and I laughed.

"Depends on if you guys are going to pull a stupid ass stunt like I did and go into that construction zone." I sighed. "I mean I don't want you two to get hurt."

They gave me a sympathetic smile and nodded. "We get it. We won't do anything too stupid."

I grinned. "Okay. Sounds good. Now about the camera. I am using yours Jasmine or are you going to get me one since I know how you are about your stuff."

She shook her head and smiled. "Naw. You can use mine. Just don't break it."

I smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

The bell rang and we all walked to class. I was glad that we were leaving because I felt like someone was watching me throughout the entire lunch period.

~Time skip. No unicorns~

I walked home with Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. The other three were busy talking while I just enjoyed the fresh air. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and turned to see Yuki standing there.

"Can I talk to you after we get home Miss Johnson?" He looked like he was blushing and I didn't like where this was going.

I nodded slowly. "Sure Yuki. And please just call me Vi. I feel old when you call me Miss Johnson."

He gave me small smile and went back to the other two. Kyo glared at Yuki, but the silver haired boy didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

We got home and Yuki and I stayed outside while the other two went in. Yuki looked at the ground and he blushed again.

I frowned at this and decided to speak. "What did you need to talk to me about Yuki?"

He gulped and kept his gaze at the ground. "You see, there's this girl I like and…"

I cut him off before he could get any further. "Please tell me it's not me. I mean you're a good kid and all but you're just not my type."

He looked up at me shocked. "Oh. No it's not you. Not that you're not cool or anything, but you're not my type either."

I sighed in relief and gave him a small smile. "Sorry about that Yuki. It's just that another person already has my heart."

He nodded in understanding. "It's okay. I get it. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me tell Tohru. I don't know how to approach her."

I grinned. "That, my boy, will be easy. Just tell her how you feel. She already has eyes for you."

His eyes filled with hope. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and patted his head. "Positive. Now go get her."

He nodded and gave me a small hug. "Thank you Vi."

I hugged him back and smiled. "No problem Yuki."

We both walked inside and Tohru gave me a questioning look while Kyo glared at us. Yuki went to go talk to Tohru and I sat down by Kyo.

"So what was that all about?" Kyo sounded pissed.

I sighed and gave him a dreamy smile. "Someone's dreams are about to come true. That's what happened."

He frowned. "I'm going to kill that rat."

I turned to him and frowned. "Why?"

"Because he asked you out that's why!" His face was red and I blinked in shock.

"No he didn't. What makes you think that he did?" His jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes widened. Could it be that he had feelings for me? That would be a dream come true.

Kyo's face turned red and I smirked because I knew the answer to my question. "Aw. Kyo's jealous. Don't worry orange top. He just asked me on how to tell Tohru that he liked her. Now if you have something to tell me, now would be the best time."

Kyo frowned and he stood up. "I have nothing to say to you." With that he turned around to leave, but before he could I grabbed his wrist.

"I call bull shit on that Kyo. I know you want to tell me something. If you don't, I'll torture it out of you." I made sure to talk close to his ear so that he could feel my breath tickling his neck. Kyo stiffened and I knew I got him. "Now what is it my little cat? What do you want to tell me?"

Instead of saying anything he turned around and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back, lacing my arms around his neck. He pulled away and I used this opportunity to catch my breath.

"Now was that so hard?" He let out a breathy laugh.

"I guess not." I let him go and we sat back down on the couch.

Yuki and Tohru came in a few minutes later. Tohru had a huge grin on her face and Yuki mouthed a thank you to me as they sat down on the couch opposite us.

I smiled and turned my attention to the pair. "So how did it go Yuki?"

He smiled. "Very well. Thank you for the help Vi."

"No problem. You seemed to help me out to without both of us realizing it." I smiled and leaned into Kyo's side.

He raised an eyebrow at my actions. "So this is the one that stole your heart?"

I nodded. "Yep."

**A/N: And that's a wrap. I hit over 1,200 words on the chapter alone. Not to mention the author's notes and disclaimer. I feel accomplished. Remember to review.**


	14. Secrets Uncovered

**A/N: Hi everybody! I want you all to know that I will most likely not be able to update everyday anymore because water polo will be starting on Monday. Anyways here's your next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

Tohru grinned at me. "I'm glad that you found someone, Vi."

I nodded my thanks and then took out my phone to text Jasmine. "If I don't tell Jasmine about this now, she'll hate me forever."

I typed up my text and read it over before sending it.

**Just got myself a boyfriend!**

I set my phone down on the table and looked up at Kyo, only to see that his face was red. I kissed his cheek and then went back to snuggling into his side. Everything was silent until my phone went off and I quickly picked it up to see that I got a new text from Jasmine.

**The great Flying Robin got a boyfriend?! The world is going to end. I'm coming over. Expect me in three minutes.**

I laughed and responded.

**Hush child. The world doesn't need to know nor will it end. I'll see you in a bit.**

I put my phone away and Kyo spoke. "Who's Flying Robin?"

I paled. "Um…" I was debating on whether or not to tell him when Tohru piped up.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed.

"Flying Robin is an amazing free runner that I portray." I smiled sheepishly at everyone.

Kyo looked like he wanted to say something, but Jasmine ran in right then. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the front porch. She sat me down on the porch step and looked down at me with a crazy grin on her face.

"I need all the details girl. Spill it." I smiled and told her what happened.

Throughout the whole time I was telling the story, Jasmine had stars in her eyes and when I was done she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You're so lucky! Kyo is so hot." I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I don't know. He read your text and I had to spill the whole free runner thing." She grimaced.

"Oh. Sorry about that." I shrugged.

"It's not so bad. Now I don't have to keep more secrets." She nodded and then frowned.

"What other secrets do you have?" She sat down next to me. "Does it have to do with why you're living here?"

I nodded. "Yep. I got home from school one day and found my mom tied up on her bed. After I cut her loose, she gave me a gun and told me to run away. I did so and when I hit the forest my house was on fire."

Her frown deepened and she pulled me into a hug. "Oh. My. God. I never knew. I'm so sorry Vi."

I hugged her back and cried on to her shoulder. "It's not fair. What if she died?"

She held me a softly stroke my hair. "We'll find the jack ass that did this and give them a taste of their own medicine. And if April is dead, she will be avenged."

I nodded and moved out of her grasp. "Thank you Jazz. You don't know how much this means to me." I wiped away the tears that were still on my face.

She gave me a small smile and patted my shoulder. "No problem. Now let's get back inside. I do believe your boyfriend had something to say to you before I pulled you out."

I laughed at that and stood up. "You're right as always Frost. Let's go."

She stood up and I opened the door only to see Tohru, Yuki and Kyo fall to the floor. I gasped and jumped away from them. I became furious and glare at the three.

"Were you listening in on my conversation?!" They all gave me sheepish grins and my glare intensified ten fold. "I can't believe you three! I can't deal with this right now."

I turned around and ran away from everyone. I heard Kyo call out for me, but I ignored him and kept running. I stopped running after a while and sat down at the base of a tree. I sat there for a while and cried. I cried for my missing mother and for the fact that everyone knew what happened before I got to Shigure's.

I calmed down after a while and wiped my eyes. I stood up and looked around, realizing that I was lost. I groaned and sat back down, too tired to try to make my way out of here.

I ended up falling asleep by the tree and my dreams pulled me into my past.

(Vi's Dream 3rd POV)

Vi watched as her house burned down and a few tears escaped the confinement of her eyes. She turned around and saw a figure that resembled her mother but was all burnt and disfigured.

Vi gasped and walked forward. "Mom. Is that you?"

The figure opened its mouth to speak, but instead a shrill scream escaped its lips.

Vi fell to the ground, covering her ears and whimpering. She closed her eyes and prayed that the noise would stop.

The noise did stop and she uncovered her ears only to hear something worse. "It's all your fault. Why didn't take me with you?"

Tears fell down Vi's face as she spoke. "You told me to leave! You said to run and not look back!"

"You lie! I would never say that!" More tears fell as Vi stood up.

"No! You're the one lying! You told me to run and I did! Don't tell me that I'm lying!" The figure opened its mouth but nothing came out and it soon faded away.

Vi fell to the ground and started sobbing loudly.

(Reality Vi's POV)

I woke up with tear stains on my face and frowned. I had been crying in my sleep and I did not like that fact. I sat up and stretched when I heard leaves rustle on my right.

Kyo came out of a few bushes and I turned my back to him. "What do you want?"

He walked up to me and hugged me from behind. He nestled his face into my hair. "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to upset you."

I wanted to turn around in his hold, but didn't because of the curse. I settled for the hug that I was in now and sighed. "It's okay. I was just very emotional at the time and learning that you guys know what happened pushed me over the edge."

He let me go and I turned around to face him. He placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into the touch. He leaned in toward me and kissed me.

**A/N: Well. That was an interesting update in my opinion. Hope you guys liked it. Remember to review. They make me happy.**


	15. On a Roof

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Here is your next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

I knew Tohru would start freaking out if I didn't get back soon so I broke the kiss. "We should be getting back. Tohru's probably freaking right now."

He nodded and took my hand in his. We started to walk back in silence, glancing at each other a few times.

Soon the silence became too much for me and I spoke. "So what do you think?"

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a questioning look. "About what exactly?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. How about the fact that I'm a free runner?"

He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, which I found extremely sexy. "I think you're an idiot for doing something so dangerous, but I know you won't stop so I'm not even going to bother trying to stop you."

I smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

He smiled back and gave my hand a squeeze. "You're welcome."

We reached the house and Tohru looked up from her spot on the porch and gasped. "Vi!"

She got up and ran over to me. She hugged me and I patted her back awkwardly. "Hey Tohru. Yeah I'm back. No need to make a big deal about it."

She let go of me and stepped back. "I am so sorry for listening in on your conversation. I was just curious."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah. Whatever. Just don't do it again."

She nodded. "Alright."

I looked around and frowned. "Where'd Jasmine go?"

Kyo shrugged. "She said something about a rocket and needing to go out for a while."

I nodded. "Aw. She didn't invite me? That bitch."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "You know what she was talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I do. She wasn't talking about _a_ rocket, she was talking about Rocket. Her brother, James"

Kyo frowned at the mention of James. "Why is he called Rocket?"

I shrugged. "That's the name he chose. Just like how Jasmine chose Frost. It's his nickname."

He nodded, but it looked like he didn't believe it. I yawned, stretched and looked up to the sky only to see that it was getting dark.

"I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Night everyone." I pecked Kyo on the cheek, waved to Tohru and Yuki and walked to my room.

During the time that I skipped school, I had cleaned out the attic and made it my own room so I don't have to share one with Tohru anymore. The girl is just too frantic for her own good.

I laid down on the small mattress and sighed in contentment. It might have been a small space, but it was still comfortable. I closed my eyes and listened to all the noises that were being made by the other four occupants of the house. I heard Yuki and Tohru talking quietly in Tohru's room and Shigure in his study laughing. He was probably watching something perverted.

"Pervert." I laughed at myself and tried to find Kyo.

I couldn't hear him and that confused me. I could normally hear what everyone was doing so that meant that he was either not on the property or not moving. I strained to hear even the slightest sound and I heard the roof creak a little. I smiled when I figured out what made that sound.

I got up and climbed out the small window that was in my room and climbed onto the sill. I saw Kyo laying on the roof and looking at the stars. I smiled and climbed back into my room to grab a blanket before climbing onto the roof. Kyo looked at me and I smiled before crawling over to him and lying down. He helped me cover both of us in the blanket and I curled up into his side.

We stayed like this for a while. Looking up at the stars and just enjoying each other's presence. I smiled at the serene feeling that was being projected and went back to listening to the others.

"Stupid dog. Don't talk to Tohru that way." I heard Shigure yelp as he was hit.

"Since when did you start calling my beautiful flower by her first name? Did he corrupt you Tohru?" I laughed at that and Kyo gave me a strange look.

I gasped for breath as I shook my head. "Oh my gosh. Sorry. I was just laughing at what Shigure said."

He frowned. "Shigure isn't anywhere near us."

I nodded. "I was listening around the house and heard Shigure ask Tohru if Yuki corrupted her. Too funny, considering Yuki will probably kick his ass."

As if on cue, Shigure burst through the door and fell on his back. Kyo sat up and stared in shock as Yuki walked out and looked up at us. I started laughing my ass off and Kyo started to chuckle.

I gave Yuki a thumbs up and smiled. "Good job Yuki. The pervert needed that."

Yuki laughed. "He's had it coming for quite some time."

Shigure got up and stared at his house in horror. "My house. Yuki, how could you do this?"

I rolled my eyes. "Easily. You need to stop being a pervert or next time it will be me kicking your ass."

I heard Shigure gulp and mentally did an evil laugh. Tohru ran outside, panicking as usual, and went to go see if Shigure was alright.

"Tohru, leave the man alone. He deserves whatever he gets." Kyo wrapped his arms around my waist and laughed.

The three of them went back inside after a few ore minutes and Kyo and I went back to lying on the roof.

"Do you think Shigure's learned his lesson?" I looked over at Kyo and saw him smiling.

"Nope, but that's the fun part. Until he learns we can keep hurting him." I laughed at that.

"You and your sadistic mind." He shrugged.

"And? You fell in love with this sadistic mind." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why. I remember when I first got here. A bunch of boys started hitting on me and my response was 'I don't need a man'. That threw all of them off."

He laughed. "Well glad you change that now."

I smiled. "Sure sure." I snuggled into his side and yawned.

He moved until my head was resting on his chest and I closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep and was blessed with nice dreams.

**A/N: What would we do without Shigure? Anyways hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Remember to review.**


	16. Birthday Torture Part 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't been able to update. I'm trying to juggle school, water polo, swimming and robotics and I haven't found the time to update. Anyways here's the next chapter. If I have time I'll try to post a second chapter today. I made Vi 15 so that I could do a birthday chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

I woke up in my room and smiled. Kyo must have brought me here before he went to bed. I sat up and stretched before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw Tohru already making breakfast. I went into the fridge and grabbed eggs, milk, cinnamon, sugar and toast before Tohru actually noticed me.

"Oh. Good morning Vi." She smiled at me over her shoulder while she was cooking ham.

I smiled back. "Morning Tohru."

I started making french toast to go with the ham. Tohru smiled and thanked me for the help.

"It's no problem Tohru. I have to put in my work to remember." I placed a few pieces of toast on a pan and started cooking them.

As they were cooking, I started on making some orange juice for everyone. I made it my duty to provide orange juice for breakfast. Vitamin C is important.

I checked the toast and put it on a plate since it was done. I then replaced those pieces with new ones and yawned.

Tohru looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Still tired?"

I nodded. "Yep."

I finished up the toast and poured a glass of milk for a soon to be awake Kyo. I set to work on making some eggs as Tohru went to go set the table.

Kyo came in a few minutes later and downed the glass of milk. He set the cup in the sink and then smiled at me.

"Morning Vi." He walked over and tried to hug me but I stepped away from his grasp.

"Not while I'm cooking Kyo. I might burn something." I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Anyways, morning."

I went back to the eggs and Kyo leaned against the counter. "So what's for breakfast today?"

I plated the eggs and looked over at him. "Eggs, french toast, ham and orange juice. Any objections?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

I brought the food to the table as Yuki and Shigure came downstairs followed by Tohru.

"I woke them up since you were almost done with breakfast." She smiled and I nodded.

"You made it just in time. Dig in everyone." They all sat down at the table and started to eat.

I sat next to Kyo and grabbed two pieces of toast. We ate in silence until an orange haired girl and brown haired boy walked in.

"We're here. Did you miss us?" Jasmine asked.

I face palmed and sighed. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

James frowned. "Someone's not happy to see us Jasmine. I'm hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "It is 7:30 in the morning. Of course I'm not happy to see you two James. Not what do you want?"

Jasmine skipped over and smirked. "Did you forget about what today was?"

I frowned in thought and then I glared at her. "No. Way. In. Hell."

James chuckled. "It's not your choice Vi. You know you have to."

Tohru frowned. "What are they talking about Vi?"

I shook my head. "You don't want to know." I got up and put my plate in the sink before addressing the two intruders. "You're going to have to force me to do it. You know that right?"

They nodded. "That's why we came prepared."

My eyes widened and I gulped. "Now now. Come on Jasmine. I'm your best friend. You don't want to do this to me."

She shook her head and laughed. "That's where you're wrong Vi. You did this to me and now its your turn."

I smirked at that memory. "You had it coming. Trying to hide in your room is not the most effective plan. I on the other hand have a better plan."

James raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

I grinned from ear to ear. "This."

I ran out the back door and into the forest. I heard Jasmine and James run after me and grinned.

"Come back here Vi! You can't escape your birthday!" Jasmine yelled at me and I laughed.

"Good luck with that Jazz. I'm not stupid. I know how to evade." I jumped into a tree being careful not to hurt my broken arm. (Yes dear readers. Vi jumped into a tree while her arm was still in a cast.)

I climbed up higher and hid in an opening that I found. It was littered with cobwebs and other things, but I didn't care. I just had to stay away from those damn twins.

I heard footsteps pass the tree I was in and sighed in relief. I crawled out of my hiding spot and jumped from tree to tree back to the house. I ran inside and locked all the doors while Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Shigure looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't ask about it. Just don't let the twins back in." They nodded and I leaned against the wall.

"What was that all about?" Kyo got up and walked over to me.

I shook my head. "Birthday celebration. It is the worst kind of torture ever."

Tohru gasped. "Today's your birthday?"

I nodded. "Yep. That's why I have to stay away from them. On our birthday, the other two plan the worst kind of torture they can."

Yuki raise an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that mean that Jasmine and James have the same birthday since they are twins?"

I shook my head and grinned. "Nope those two were born on two different days. Jasmine was born on October 25 at 11:55 at night and then James was born on October 26 at 12:15 in the morning. That way I can plan Jasmine's torture with James and James's torture with Jasmine."

He nodded. "That makes sense."

Kyo grinned. "So what do those two have in store for you?"

I shook my head. "Whatever it is, it probably has something to do with dresses. I hate dresses."

Shigure frowned. "I think you would look cute in a dress my little flower."

Yuki hit Shigure on the head while I glared. "Pervert."

There was banging at the door and I heard yelling. "Bring us Vi and no one gets hurt!"

I groaned. "I am not here. You did not see me here. And don't let them know what we talked about."

With that I ran to my room and hid while everyone else dealt with the twins.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter, Vi will be found and she will have to endure her birthday torture. I know. I'm evil. Remember to review.**


	17. Birthday Torture Part 2

**A/N: And here's Vi's torture. Hope you find this as funny as I do. I fixed all the spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

I heard the front door open and I assumed that Jasmine and James were let in. I listened in on them as I quietly searched for a good place to hide.

"Where is she?" Jasmine sounded like she was ready to murder and I gulped.

"She hasn't come back yet. I'm sorry Jasmine you're going to have to wait." Tohru was going to get no where with Jasmine if she kept that up.

I wasn't looking where I was walking and knocked down a picture of me, Jasmine and James when we were younger. I groaned as I heard footsteps run up the stairs and tried to get out through my window. The door flew open and James grabbed my leg before I could get out.

"I don't think so Vi. You're not going anywhere." I struggled against his hold and screamed.

"Let go!" I kicked him in the stomach and he grunted but didn't let go.

Instead he pulled me out of the window and on to the floor where I was pinned down by Jasmine.

"Got you now Vi. There's nowhere to run so just give up." She laughed evilly and I sighed.

"Fine. You win. Now get the hell off of me!" She got off and I sat up.

I glared at Jasmine as she smirked. "Good girl. Now go put this on."

She handed me a bag which I assumed had my clothes for the day. I sighed but went into the bathroom to change. I groaned when I saw that the bag contained a black dress and heels.

"You do know that I'm gonna change the outfit to fit my needs right?" I heard Jasmine chuckle.

"We know. You just have to wear the dress." I smiled at that.

I put on the dress and saw that it complimented my figure very well. I brushed out my hair and smiled at the outcome of everything. I stepped out of the bathroom and went back to the room. As soon as I got back Jasmine ran over and squealed.

"You look so cute. Now let me do your makeup." I sighed and sat down so that Jasmine could do my makeup. After she was done with the makeup, she went onto my hair. She curled it slightly at the ends and brushed my bangs off to one side. I looked in my mirror after she was finished and was impressed at her work.

"You did well Jasmine. I'll give you that." She smiled at the complement.

I went in search if my choker and grinned triumphantly when I found it. Jasmine rolled her eyes at my choice of accessory and I shrugged.

"I told you I was going to add my own stuff to the outfit." I put on the choker and smiled.

I turned back to Jasmine and raised an eyebrow. She grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

"Kyo's gonna freak when he sees you." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. He'll most likely have a heart attack and then I won't have a boyfriend." We both laughed at that.

"Come on. James and I planned the whole day for you." She smirked.

I paled considerably. "You guys didn't have to do that."

She nodded. "Of course we did. It's your birthday after all."

I sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

We walked out of my room and downstairs to find a worried Tohru and Kyo, a smirking James and an indifferent Yuki. Shigure was probably in his office so I didn't have to worry about his reaction. Yuki, Tohru and Kyo were in their school uniforms.

Kyo's eyes went wide when he saw me. "Holy crap Vi. What happened to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Wow Vi. You look amazing. Thank you Kyo. It means a lot to me that you like my outfit."

He chuckled nervously. "Sorry. You do look amazing though."

I smiled. "It's okay. To answer your question, Jasmine got to me. That's what happened."

Jasmine grinned. "Yep. Now hurry and say your goodbyes. You won't be seeing each other till tonight."

I groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "Lord have mercy on my soul."

James chuckled. "The Lord can't get you out of this one Vi and you know it."

I sighed. "Can't blame a girl for trying." I looked over at everyone and waved. "I'll see you guys tonight if I'm still alive by then. Wish me luck." Everyone said bye and I left the house with Jasmine and James.

We ended up skipping school and going to the fair. We road roller coasters, which I did not enjoy at all, and ate a lot of food. We left the fair at noon and went to the mall where Jasmine made me try on more dresses. She ended up buying me about ten of the dresses. After the mall, we went to go see a romance movie. I was about to strangle Jasmine, but James held me back. I sighed and prayed that today would end soon.

When the day was over the twins and I walked back to Shigure's. I ended up taking off the god damned shoes half way through the walk and carried them the rest of the way. I walked into the house and saw that Tohru had just finished making dinner.

"I'm still alive!" The twins and I laughed at the joke.

Kyo came down from the roof and smiled. "Welcome back. Hope you had a fun day."

I groaned. "Nope. My birthday is the one day that I wish I was dead and today was no exception."

I set down the shoes by the door and sat at the table. Jasmine and James left after saying quick good byes to everyone.

Tohru smiled at me. "So what did you guys do today?"

I sighed. "We went to the fair, the mall and then watched some crappy romance movie. I have about ten new dresses, which I'm sure I never going to wear, and a new hatred for roller coasters. Let's not forget my deeper hatred for romance movies."

Kyo laughed. "Sounds like fun."

I lightly punched his arm. "Whatever. I'm just glad I made it home alive."  
I quickly ate my food and then yawned. "I'm heading to bed. Night everyone."

I waved to Tohru and Yuki, glared at Shigure and kissed Kyo's cheek before heading upstairs and going to bed. I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas.

**A/N: I think I had a little too much fun with this chapter. Why don't you tell me what you though about this chapter in a review?**


	18. Missing Person

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I know it's been a while but I've been super busy. I just ha my first water polo game yesterday and we lost by ten points. Kind of depressed about that. Enough of my talking before I write a thousand word a/n. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

Thankfully, the rest of the week was uneventful. I went to school like normal the day after my birthday and Uo asked where I was yesterday. I refused to answer and instead glared at the twins.

It was now Saturday and I was impatiently waiting for my chance to leave the house. I had already set my clothes out on my bed and made sure I had everything I would need in my bag. I was going to get the camera from Jasmine when I got to the shopping center so I was all set there.

It was only nine in the morning and I was anxiously pacing my room in my pajamas. I was so wrapped up on my thoughts that I didn't hear my door open or that someone entered my room.

"What's the matter?" I stiffened when I heard a voice and turned around to see Kyo.

"Damn it Kyo. You scared me." I sat on my bed and he followed suit.

He chuckle and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. Anyways, what's got you so worked up?"

I shook my head. "Nothing really. I was just waiting until I could head out to the shopping center. I'm going to meet up with James and Jasmine."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

I shrugged. "Filming. We're making a video."

He nodded. "Sounds good."

I smiled and leaned into his side. We stayed silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Someone knocked on my door, breaking the silence.

"Vi. Are you okay? You didn't come down for breakfast." Tohru walked in and stopped in her tracks when she saw Kyo and I. "Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

I rolled my eyes. "It's okay Tohru. You only disturbed the silence."

She smiled. "Sorry. I was just wondering since you didn't come down for breakfast."

I nodded. "It's alright. I wasn't that hungry so I didn't eat. You don't have to worry about me."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later then."

She left the room and closed the door. I laughed when she was gone.

"Wow. Tohru can make anything awkward." Kyo chuckled.

"Yeah. She definitely can." He removed his arm and I frowned at the loss of contact. "Though you can make anyone want to leave a room just by looking at them."

"Hey!" I scooted closer to him and buried my face in his chest.

He chuckled. "What?"

I looked up at him and playfully pouted. "You're mean. Picking on me like that."

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm just getting you back for all the times you picked on me."

I frowned. "Meanie."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes I am."

I giggled. "Glad you agree with me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Don't let it…"

I stopped his talking by kissing him. He responded to the kiss by pulling me closer. I smiled and pulled away much to his dismay.

"Get out. I need to change." I pushed him off of my bed and winked. "Maybe next time kitty cat."

His face went red and he left my room. I chuckled and got dressed in a tight fitting red tank top and black skinny jeans. I added a studded belt and black converse before brushing my bangs over my left eye and heading down to the kitchen to grab a snack. I was leaning on the counter eating an apple when Yuki came in.

He raised an eyebrow at my choice of clothes. "Don't you already have a boyfriend?"

I laughed sarcastically. "Hahaha. Very funny Yuki. You're just jealous because Tohru doesn't dress like this."

He blushed. "That's not true. Tohru dresses just fine.'

I smirked. "That is a perfect answer. Just remember that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a cat to go find."

I pushed off of the counter and threw away the apple core before going in search of Kyo.

I found him on the roof and grinned. "You look lonely up here. Mind if I join you?"

He looked over at me and nodded. "Be my guest."

I sat down and pulled my legs up to my chest. "So what are you thinking about this time?"

He shrugged. "Nothing and everything."

I raised an eyebrow. "That makes no sense.'

He chuckled. "I guess. I was just reminiscing about the past."

I nodded. "There we go. An answer that actually makes sense."

He smiled and looked up at the sky. "How did you know that I was thinking?"

I shrugged. "You only come up here when you try to get away from people, when you're angry or to think. I don't think anyone can get on your nerves in just a few minutes and there's not enough people to want to get away from so I knew you were thinking."

He nodded. "Your deduction skills are very good."

I laughed. "I've had to use them all my life. Of course they would be good."

I looked at the time on my phone and gasped. "Holy shit. We spent a lot of time up here. I got to go. See you later."

I kissed his cheek and jumped off the roof before running to the meeting spot. I reached the center in record time and looked around to see that Jasmine and James weren't there yet.

"Bitches don't know how to be on time." Right then I saw a flash of red before being tackled to the ground.

"Vi! You're okay." I groaned and pushed Jasmine off.

"Get off before I beat your ass Jazz." She giggled and got off of me.

"You're so nice Vi." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

I brushed myself off and looked for James. "Where's James?"

She looked at the ground and I frowned. "Where is James, Jasmine? Tell me."

She sniffled and answered in a whisper. "I don't know. He wasn't at home this morning when I woke up and I haven't seen him."

I stiffened and looked around before pulling Jasmine into an alley. "Explain."

She nodded. "We got home like usual yesterday and everything was fine. We went to bed and when I woke up this morning he was gone. I called him only to find his phone on the charger. He doesn't go anywhere without his phone. I looked around the house and through the whole block, but I couldn't find him."

I pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "It's okay Jazz. We'll find him. I promise."

She nodded. "I know. I'm just scared."

"I know, but right now you have to be strong." I let go and stood an arms length away. "Can you do that for me?"

She nodded again and I smiled. "Okay. Now let's go to my house and we'll talk about this some more in my room."

**A/N: Yep. I got rid of James for right now. Hate me if you wish. I'll try to update as soon as possible but until then remember to review.**


	19. Planning

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you have had a wonderful weekend. Here's the next chapter. If you haven't already, check out my oneshot Life before Japan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

We ran back to Shigure's as fast as we could. When we got there, I threw open the door, breaking it in the process, and quickly made my way up to my room followed by Jasmine. I slammed the door shut and barricaded it with my dresser before sitting on my bed.

"Alright. Now tell me everything that happened yesterday and this morning." I looked at Jasmine who was leaning against the wall.

She nodded and began retelling her story. "We walked home like usual, but James seemed on edge. Almost like he was looking for something or someone. We got home and he immediately started locking all doors and windows. Then he made sure that all of the curtains were closed before deeming everything to be fine. When we went to bed, he checked my room before letting me in. He's never done that before. Once I was aloud in my room, he tucked me in and then left.

"I woke up this morning and went downstairs to make breakfast since it was my day. He normally is awake at that time so I expected to see him in the family room watching tv. I didn't see him so I just thought that he was still sleeping. I finished making breakfast and he still wasn't awake. I went to his room to go check on him and he wasn't there. I called his cell only to find it on the charger. He doesn't go anywhere without his phone. I decided to look around the house to see if he just didn't go watch tv and I still couldn't find him. That's when I started to panic. I looked through the whole block and anywhere else he might have gone to and wasn't there."

I nodded and got up to go hug her. "It's going to be okay. We're going to find James and we're going to hurt the jackass who did this. Until then I need you to be strong. Alright Jasmine."

She nodded and sniffled. "I'll try my best to be strong."

I smiled and handed her a tissue. "Okay. Now let's go apologize for scaring the crap out of everyone downstairs."

She laughed and I moved the dresser away from the door. We walked downstairs where everyone was still frozen in shock from our sudden entrance.

"Earth to Sohma's and company. Do you copy?" I inwardly laughed at my joke.

Yuki was the first to come back, followed by the rest. "Would you care to explain what that was Vi?"

I shrugged. "We had a little emergency and it involved me throwing open the door. Do you have a problem with that Yuki?"

He shook his head. "No, but I think the dog does."

I looked over at Shigure who was nearly in tears and his ruined door. "How could you Vi?"

I rolled my eyes. "Get your head out of your ass. It's only a door."

Kyo stayed unusually silent and I was grateful for that. I didn't need an angry cat to deal with right now when I had a whole bunch of other crap that needed my attention.

"Alright. I want Yuki and Kyo to come with me and Jasmine. Shigure. I am leaving Tohru in your care. If you do anything or something happens to her, you're going to have to deal with me and Yuki." Shigure pale. "Let's go."

I walked out of the house followed by Yuki, Kyo, and Jasmine. When we were a little ways away from the house, I turned to the boys while Jasmine walked behind me and leaned on a tree.

"Take a seat. We have a few things to discuss." They sat on a nearby log and I started to pace. "It has come to my attention that one of my friends has gone missing. Since you two are skilled in martial arts, you will be helping Jasmine and I if the need arises."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "And who is this friend?"

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "James."

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "So you're telling me that I have to help you save your ex?"

I stopped pacing and glared at him. "Yes. I expect you to help me. If you don't want to, the house is that way." I gestured to the direction the house was in. "Though that would be a major loss to the team."

Yuki spoke up. "So James has gone missing. Is there anything else you would like to inform us? You seem like you're contemplating something that does not please you."

I faltered in my step and turned to face him. "I have no idea what you're talking about Yuki."

My breathing sped up a tiny bit and I tried to hide the shaking in my hands that started when I heard James had gone missing. I had an idea that maybe the people that burned down my house had taken James. I didn't need to worry Jasmine more by saying that so I kept silent.

I couldn't even comprehend why those people did what did. Maybe they were after me. Maybe they were enemies of my dad and were trying to take it out on the rest of his family. I don't know, but the former sounded like the better option. The only question was who I wronged to deserve this.

Yuki stared at me for a minute and frowned. "You're lying."

I sighed. "I'm not lying."

I then remembered what my dad had said to me when I was eight.

(Flashback 3rd POV)

An eight year old Vi sat at the table while her father was teaching.

"Remember to brief your team about everything before you start strategizing. You must have a plan of action before even thinking about attacking."

Vi nodded. "Got it. Brief, strategize, act. Make sure to have a backup plan and be prepared to lose men at all times."

(Reality Vi's POV)

I groaned. "Why did I have to think of this now?"

Jasmine frowned. "What are you talking about Vi?"

I sighed. "Something my dad taught me when I was younger. It came back to haunt me now of all times."

Yuki nodded. "So you have something to say then?"

I shot him a nasty look. "Fine. I have something to say. I believe that James was kidnapped by the same people who burned down my house. I also believe that these people did it to get me some how. That's the only thing that makes sense in my mind."

I heard Jasmine gasp and I frowned. "So what are we going to do Vi? How are we going to save my brother?"

I smirked. "The only way we know my dear friend. With violence and planning." I turned so everyone was in my line of sight. "Jasmine. I need you to go and get James's cell for me." She nodded and ran off.

I turned to the boys seated on the log. "You two are going to go back to Shigure's. Tell Shigure to stay at the main house for a few days and then tell Tohru to stay at Uo's for at least a week. Then go up to my room and open the top right drawer of my dresser. Inside there should be an object wrapped in cloth. Grab it, but don't unwrap it. Lock all the doors and windows on your way out. Inform the other two to do the same when they leave. Come back here when you are done."

They nodded and ran back to the house. I sat on the log and let myself be pulled into my thoughts. I was so consumed in my thoughts that I jumped when Yuki and Kyo came back a few minutes later.

"Calm down Vi. It's just us." Kyo put his hand on my shoulder.

I let out a breath of relief and nodded. "Okay. Did you get it?"

Yuki nodded and handed me the familiar cloth wrapped object. "Here."

I set it down on the log and unwrapped it. Inside was the gun and knife I brought from my house. I picked up the knife and tested its sharpness against the log.

"Not as sharp as I'd like or as good as my dagger, but it will do." I set it back down and checked to see if the gun was loaded. "Cool. My mom put bullets in it."

The boys sweat dropped and Yuki spoke up. "May I ask why you have these?"

I looked up at him in confusion. "What do you… oh. I have these because my mom gave me the gun for safety and I had the knife from when I first got home and something didn't feel right. When I fled my house, I brought them with me."

Kyo chuckled. "Only you would run away with a gun and a kitchen knife."

I pouted. "I know. I wish I had my dagger instead. It's so much easier to use."

Kyo shrugged. "Maybe we could go out and check the remains of your house then. See if it survived."

I nodded. "Sounds good. Lets wait for Jasmine and then we'll head out."

They nodded and we waited in silence for Jasmine to get back with the cell phone.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Be prepared for more chapters once break starts. Remember to review.**


	20. NOT A CHAPTER

**Sorry guys but this isn't a chapter. I just wanted you to know that I will not be able to update since my computer is broken and that's where the story is. I know I said I would update and I feel bad for not being able to. I do however have the next two chapters on the computer so when its fixed I can post. That's all. I hope you guys have a merry Christmas.**


End file.
